Be With You
by Magone
Summary: Aang went to friends bar for awhile, then he runs into an old friend. Could love spark between them again. Find Out. Kataang.


The song "Be with you", by Enrique Iglesias inspired this story.

I don't own Avatar!!!!

Aang got back home from the most boring party he has been too. Once he got home, he fell right on his couch. He was so sick of going to these boring meetings and parties; he knew he had no choice but to go. Sometimes he was sick of being the avatar because of the work he has to do. " You know what, I might as well hit Mike's bar for the night", he thought. He got up and walked out the door. He walked down the street and to his friend Mike's bar, just to clear his mind for a little while. He walked in the bar getting stares from some fan club members. "Ugh", he groaned. "I am sick of these girls here", he whispered to himself. "Hey, what's up", Mike said pouring someone a drink. "Nothing much Mike. Just the usual", Aang said to his friend. " Well you look like you need a drink. So what will you have", Mike asked. "Miller light, please", Aang said. Mike handed him the drink, he took a sip. "Ah, that's the stuff", Aang said. Aang didn't notice that someone else came into the bar. Aang's friend Mike had developed something in the bar. He called it true love locater, this is when some of the bar lights would flicker under someone, signaling them that they would meet their true in the bar that night. In Aang's case, the lights above him started to flicker. Mike gave him a smirk. "Why are smirking at me", Aang asked looking at his friend. "Look above ya", Mike said. Aang did as he was told and looked at the lights flickering above him. "Looks like my buddy has true love in the bar tonight", Mike said giggling a little. "Ah, please Mike. There no one here for me", Aang said looking at his bottle taking an other sip. "Follow the lights", Mike said as the lights moved a little. The D.J. put "Be with you" by Enrique Iglesias. As the song was playing, Aang got up from his sit; standing infront of it. He followed the lights with his eyes, some of the people moved out of his way, so he can see whom it lands on. Once he sees whom the lights land on, he falls back on his chair breathless. He saw a girl wearing an elegant white dress hanging on her figure quite well, the dress stopped just above her knees. Aang was breathless, while trying to catch; he tried to think of a way to talk to her. He got up slowly making his up to her. The girl named Katara stared in his direction, seeing a fine well looking man wearing a white dress shirt with black jeans, and white Nike sneakers. As the song was playing Aang took her hands in his own and glided across the dance floor with her close to him.

Monday night and I feel so low

Count the hours they go so slow

I know the sound of your voice

Can save my soul

Both Aang and the girl named Katara looked into one another eyes. In Aang's eyes they seemed very familiar, but he couldn't decipher who she was. He glided her farther on the dance floor as the they were doing the tango and the waltz at the same time. Katara felt the same way as she stared into his as well.

City lights, streets of gold

Look out my window to the world below

Moves so fast and it feels so cold

And I'm all alone

Aang dipped Katara pulling her left leg up with her alittle, both of them nose to nose still looking into one another eyes. Aang took his hand away from her leg and raised his hand slowly to touch her cheek.

Don't let me die

I'm losing my mind

Baby just give me a sign

Katara saw this and ran from Aang. Aang's heart stopped for a second, once her saw the mysterious girl gone from his view. Then he took- off after her. "Wait", he shouted. Katara heard he plea, but still kept running. Aang went through the crowd to reach her. He saw her run out of the bar, and went out himself.

And now that you're gone

I just wanna be with you

And I can't go on

I wanna be with you

Wanna be with you

Aang looked from his left and then his right and caught a piece of her dress swirling behind the bar, he ran in that direction. "Wait, please", Aang said still running after her. Katara heard him again, but did not turn her head in his direction. She just kept running never stopping for a breath. Aang still kept up to her, he saw that she was heading in the woods. "Please, wait up", Aang said. Katara just still kept on running, she almost tripped on a tree branch, but still kept on running. As she ran into another tree branch, she ripped a piece of a dress on it. Aang saw this and picked up the piece of fabric and brought it to his face and smelt it. The smell was quite familiar to him, realizing that he is wasting his time guessing the smell he still ran after her.

I can't sleep I'm up all night

Through these tears I try to smile

I know the of your hand

Can save my life

Aang ran as fast as he could, but lost sight of her by a small cliff. He smelt the fabric again in his hands and finally realized the smell. It smelt like " Jasmine", "Water", and "Salt". He had not smelled this smell in over 4 years. "Could it really be her", Aang thought. He did not know that standing behind him on the small cliff was Katara. Katara looked at Aang carefully. Once she saw the blue arrows on his neck and on his hands. "Is this really him; he got very muscular and some what tall", she thought. She smiled at this.

Don't let me down

Come to me now

I got to be with you somehow

Aang smelled the smell again, but it wasn't coming from the fabric it was coming from the air; then he saw a shadow cast upon the tree. Aang turned slowly towards the shadow; he caught a glimpse of Katara. Her smiled faded and she ran once again away from him. Aang used his airbending skills and jumped on the cliff and ran after her once again. " Katara, please. Let me be with you", he shouted. Once she heard that she ran faster and tears started to break through her eyes.

And now that you're gone

I just wanna be with you

And I can't go on

I wanna be with you

Wanna be with you

Katara had finally stopped running and made it to a secret beach somewhere behind the woods. Aang saw that she stopped from where he was and stopped as well. "She looks beautiful under the moonlight' Aang thought out loud. He walked to her slowly. Without making a peep or sound.

Don't let me down

Come to me now

I got to be with you somehow

And now that you're gone

Aang grabbed her wrist and turned her in his direction. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Katara kissed back with more passion.

Who am I with- out you now

I can't go on

I just wanna be with you

Aang pulled back to look into her blue eyes, while she looked in his grays. " Katara can this be really you", Aang asked looking at her. She started crying, " Yes, it's me", she said. Aang took his thumb and wiped her tears away. She smiled at him, "It has been a long time since I had seen you" she said to him. " I know", he said. "Why didn't you come back to me", she said tearing up again. " Once we moved, I found that I was the Avatar. Some spies found my mother and my father and killed them while looking for me", he said. She started crying even more. "Still you could came back for me Aang. I loved you then and I still love you now", she said. "Look I couldn't ok because these people were chasing me from left to right and I didn't want to put you in danger… did you just say you still love me?", Aang said. " I did and you know that I could of fought with you", she said. "I am sorry Katara. It will never happen again", he said leaning his forehead on hers. He lifted her chin, so she can face him and kissed her lips pouring all his passion and love into her.

And now that you're gone

I just wanna be with you

And I can't go on

I wanna be with you

Wanna be with you

Aang pulled on her dress a little and let it fall down her form gently. She grabbed for his dress shirt and one by one unbutton his shirt. They never broke their kiss, as they both were undressing one another leaving him with his boxers on, and her with her bra and panties on. The broke the kiss when air was needed. Aang backed both of them up slowly towards the ocean. Katara looked him and saw he held a smirk on his face. " What the hell are you up to now", she said jokingly. " Well it has been like four years since I went swimming with my best friend" , he said. As they were at the waist in the water, Aang quickly pulled Katara under the water. She screamed a "epp" before she went under. Aang swam away from her for second. She rose from the water and lift her hand in front of her face, causing the water under Aang's feet to freeze. "What you didn't tell me you can waterbend", Aang said shocked a little. "I think you knew that I was a waterbender from the beginning. Remember that time in the pool, I lifted my hands and ended lifting myself out of the water", Katara said. " Oh, ya. I remember now, but my dearest Katara you forgot that I can waterbend too and I can melt this ice", he said. Katara was shocked once he unfroze himself and didn't happen to notice that he waterbended a tentacle towards her. She was snapped back to reality once she found herself staring face to face with him. " I forgot how tricky you", Katara said smiling. " I try", Aang said. He pulled katara into another kiss, pulling both of them out of the water. He laid her down on the sand never breaking the kiss. He pulled back and asked her this, " Katara will be my girlfriend… again". His reply was another kiss on the lips with even more passion. Both Katara and Aang were tired after that. "I love you Katara", Aang said. "I love you too Aang", Katara said. The both fell into a deep slumber on the beach that night. "This was some night", the both thought cuddled together.

Just wanna be with you

Just wanna be with you

Just wanna be with you

Just wanna be with you

Wow! This story to me forever to write. Please let me know what you think. Review I fix the story for you guys.


End file.
